


Nuit d'orage

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [6]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Orage, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-29
Updated: 2005-06-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Yuuri se réveille à cause de l'orage, et il n'y a personne à côté de lui.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 5





	Nuit d'orage

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en juin 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.

* * *

Yuuri fut réveillé en sursaut par la force combinée d'un roulement de tonnerre et d'un éclair particulièrement violents. Il cligna des yeux, perdu, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre, et un orage semblait déterminé à faire s'effondrer le château. Entre deux coups de tonnerre, on pouvait entendre le vent souffler et une pluie battante gifler les carreaux. Un nouvel éclair sembla presque enflammer le bord des rideaux et Yuuri se retourna pour s'enfouir sous les draps.

Puis il réalisa que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, manquait.

— … Wolfram ?

Il n'était pas dans le lit. Yuuri alla jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, mais il n'était pas non plus par terre. Avait-il été réveillé lui aussi par l'orage ? _Avant_ Yuuri ? Perplexe, le brun se redressa, regardant autour de lui.

Un nouvel éclair lui fit découvrir que le bas des rideaux avait une bosse curieuse.

— Wolfram ?

Son appel fut perdu dans un coup de tonnerre qui sembla ébranler les murs. Yuuri attendit que ça passe puis attrapa une couverture pour s'enrouler dedans avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il écarta doucement les rideaux.

Wolfram était assis par terre devant la fenêtre, les bras autour de ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, et regardait dehors, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte de fascination.

— Wolfram ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit sursaut.

— Tu es réveillé, dit-il comme une constatation.

— Ben, vu le boucan… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je regarde l'orage, répondit Wolfram, le ton légèrement sur la défensive, comme si Yuuri pouvait le lui reprocher.

Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le vent et la pluie combinés faisaient presque s'arracher les arbres, les éclairs illuminaient le paysage comme en plein jour et l'odeur entêtante de la terre humide traversait même les murs épais du château.

Yuuri s'assit à côté de Wolfram sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi avant.

— Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas vu un orage aussi violent ! C'est presque effrayant… 

— Effrayant ? se moqua Wolfram. Mauviette.

— M'appelle pas mauviette ! rétorqua Yuuri. C'est juste que… on a l'impression que la foudre pourrait détruire le château.

— Anissina a installé l'écarteur de foudre sur le toit. On ne risque rien.

Yuuri cligna des yeux.

— Un paratonnerre ?

— Paratonnerre ?

— C'est le nom qu'on lui donne, dans le monde d'où je viens.

Un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage de Wolfram et Yuuri laissa passer un roulement de tonnerre avant de demander :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? C'est vrai, y'a ça aussi, là-bas !

Le sourire de Wolfram s'accentua, son regard était étrangement doux et Yuuri sentit son cœur faire un petit bond sans prévenir.

— Non, c'est juste que… Tu as dit « le monde d'où je viens ».

— Oui, et alors ?

— Tu n'as pas dit, « mon monde ».

Yuuri ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit. Wolfram tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre, clairement de bonne humeur.

La foudre s'abattit sur l'horizon et Yuuri grimaça.

— J'espère que personne n'y était, murmura-t-il.

— Pourquoi tu as peur ? demanda Wolfram. C'est ton pouvoir.

— Eh, je déclenche pas des trucs pareils !

— Si, c'est juste que ça dure moins longtemps.

— Je suis lié à l'eau, pas à l'orage !

Sans détourner les yeux du spectacle, Wolfram répondit :

— Mais lorsque tu utilises ton pouvoir, c'est aussi beau que ça. Les nuages s'amoncèlent et le vent se lève, et l'air est plein d'électricité. On le ressent jusque dans notre propre magie tellement c'est fort…

Le blond était perdu dans un souvenir, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le regard lointain.

— Et puis quand tu appelles tes dragons, c'est une explosion, un coup de tonnerre de pouvoir, et ils apparaissent avec un tel naturel, comme s'ils étaient toujours juste à tes côtés, prêts à se plier à tes moindres désirs. Tu as l'air invincible, on dirait que tu tiens le monde entre tes mains…

— Wolfram… souffla Yuuri.

Et il pinça une joue du blond. Ce dernier bondit sur place avec un petit cri, indigné :

— YUURI ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ça ne va pas ? Ça fait mal !

Wolfram se frotta la joue fortement, les éclairs dans ses yeux rivalisant avec ceux de l'extérieur, et Yuuri lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Pendant quelques secondes, là...

La joue de Wolfram était écarlate et Yuuri en conçut un peu de remord.

— Désolé, dit-il, mais tu m'as fait peur. J'ai pas l'habitude de t'entendre me faire des compliments comme ça…

— Il ne fallait pas les prendre pour toi ! cingla Wolfram. Ce n'est pas comme si c'est toi qui utilises ton pouvoir, tu laisses le Roi Originel tout faire ! Mauviette !

— Hé ! protesta Yuuri.

— Mais on sent clairement que tu n'es pas loin derrière dès qu'il s'agit de construire un golem de déchets ou de boue ! Il n'y a que toi pour imaginer des choses pareilles !

— Finalement je te préférais quand tu t'émerveillais de mes prouesses, marmonna Yuuri.

— Je ne m'émerveillais pas !

Ses deux joues étaient désormais de la même teinte carnée et Yuuri sourit.

— Mais non, mais non… Tu ne faisais que donner le point de vue totalement neutre d'un utilisateur de magie à un autre…

— Absolument ! déclara Wolfram avec véhémence.

— Mais tu sais, c'est beau aussi, quand tu fais de la magie.

Wolfram qui s'apprêtait à nier tout ce que Yuuri aurait pu dire fut pris de cours.

— C'est vrai, insista Yuuri. C'est classe et… ça te va vraiment bien. Y'a pas d'autre élément qui pourrait t'aller aussi bien. D'ailleurs… comment tu fais pour pas te brûler ?

— Idiot, répondit Wolfram en se rasseyant. Comment tu fais pour pas te mouiller ?

Yuuri cligna des yeux, à son tour pris de cours.

— Euh… Je me suis jamais posé la question…

— A quoi ça servirait qu'on se fasse blesser par notre propre magie ? Ce serait comme si ton pied gauche faisait exprès de marcher sur ton pied droit, ou quelque chose comme ça ! 

Yuuri gloussa en imaginant la scène, puis sursauta lorsqu'un poids lui atterrit soudain sur l'épaule.

— Wolfram ?

Seul un grondement un peu lointain lui répondit. A la lueur d'un éclair moins violent que les précédents, Yuuri vit que le blond avait les yeux fermés, la bouche très légèrement entrouverte.

— C'est dommage que tu te réveilles pas aussi vite que tu t'endors, remarqua Yuuri à voix basse, secouant doucement la tête.

La joue de Wolfram était encore un peu rouge là où il l'avait pincée, et après un court instant d'hésitation, Yuuri pencha la tête pour y déposer un baiser rapide. Ce n'était pas pratique, et il n'atteignit pas exactement la marque, mais la peau de Wolfram était douce et Yuuri garda son souffle un instant, ne sachant pas s'il devait paniquer ou pas.

Puis il secoua la tête. Wolfram ne devait pas être bien installé, comme ça. Faisant bien attention à ne pas faire tomber le blond, Yuuri se déplaça de façon à se mettre derrière lui. Wolfram, dans son sommeil, se réinstalla de lui-même contre lui avant de lâcher un petit soupir qui chatouilla la gorge de Yuuri et le figea avec le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse.

Maintenant c'était Yuuri qui n'était pas dans une position très confortable mais il décida stoïquement de ne plus bouger. Après un dernier coup d'œil au visage paisible de son fiancé, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder la fin de l'orage.

Dans son sommeil, Wolfram sourit.


End file.
